The described technology relates to 3D graphic processing, and more particularly to a ray tracing core and ray tracing chip having the same.
A 3D graphic technology uses 3D geometric data representation in a computing system and is adopted in various industries such as media and game industries. Generally, the 3D graphic technology requires a separate high performance processor due to a large amount of computations.
Particularly, according to a recent development of processor, a ray tracing technology has developed very realistic 3D graphic techniques and can simulate light effects such as reflection, refraction and shading.